1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal apparatus with a display unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal apparatus in which a diagnostic image can be viewed easily with a display unit and diagnosis can be smoothly performed.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
Diagnostic images are widely utilized in a medical field, for example, CT images or other sectional images. The diagnostic images are grouped in plural groups or series according to their relevancy, and stored in image folders as image groups. A doctor or operator views the diagnostic images by the unit of each of the image groups. A plurality of image groups (image folders) are provided in consideration of plural image dates of imaging or examination. The diagnostic images can be compared with one another between the image groups for the purpose of diagnosis.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2011/074,813 (corresponding to JP-A 2011-092687) discloses a display control method in which a control window is displayed beside the diagnostic image, and a tag, slider and the like are indicated in the control window. A mouse, keyboard or other input devices are manipulated to operate the tag or slider, to change over the diagnostic image displayed in a common image group, or to change over the diagnostic image between two or more of the image groups.
Also, JP-A 2011-205236 and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2013/002,718 (corresponding to JP-A 2011-191515) disclose a display control method in which content information or menu in the display is changed over according to motion of a mobile terminal apparatus, for example, a shake and rotation.
Today, the use of the mobile terminal apparatus for medical purposes is widespread. The diagnostic image is displayed by the mobile terminal apparatus for a doctor to diagnose the mobile terminal apparatus remotely even while he or she is located outside a hospital facility. However, a display panel of the mobile terminal apparatus is small. Assuming that the control window of U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2011/074,813 is displayed for display changeover of the diagnostic image or other manipulation, a display area for the diagnostic image becomes considerably small to make it difficult to view the diagnostic image.
It is conceivable to change over the diagnostic image according to the motion of the mobile terminal apparatus as suggested in JP-A 2011-205236 and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2013/002,718. However, two display changeover operations are used together for the diagnosis, including that of the diagnostic image within the image group and that of the diagnostic image between the image groups. However, it is impossible according to those documents to use the two display changeover operations together. Diagnosis cannot be carried out smoothly.